Ozma Furbanna
Dr. Ozma Furbanna is one of the most honored animal research scientists in the galaxy, currently having taken residence upon Karn to study its wildlife. She is also Buzz Lightyear's main love interest. Background Personality Ozma has a no-nonsense kind of personality. She initially appears to be cold and aloof, but she speaks quite passionately about Karn and its wildlife. As a result, she hates poachers and would not hesitate to resort to violence if the lives of Karn's animals are in danger. She has a sarcastic streak about her that is often mistaken for hostility. She does not go out of her way to crack jokes or be humorous, but she is amused when people are flustered and surprised about Karn's habitats. She can be vicious when necessary, yet coolly polite despite being abrupt. Despite her hourglass figure, romance is the last thing on her mind. Even when she and Buzz start to get closer, either something he says or his actions can put her off. She is at first unimpressed with him and his self-centered attitude, and acts sarcastic towards him, but slowly starts warming up to him. She admires how Buzz never gives up in a struggle. Simply because she is anti-social and mistrusts sentient beings does not make Ozma an insensitive person. Abilities Ozma's job is a demanding one, hence she has to be both physically strong and quick on her feet. She can maneuver in her heavy armor with ease, doing backflips to avoid enemies, attacks, etc. Phyiscal Appearance Ozma's is shown to have a good figure and is also known to be quite beautiful as XR started flirting with her. She has short brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a shirt with short sleeves that is mainly green and is shown to have purple on the collar and sleeves. She also wears black boots. History Though not much is known about her past, she is best known and highly respected for her research skills on many different species throughout the Galaxy. At one point in her career she requested that she get sent off to the planet Karn, so that she may study the wildlife that live there, despite the animals being highly dangerous. She also seems to enjoy animals over people and has even described herself "I'm not much of a people person" which makes her a bit anti-social. She sometimes even treats animals as if they were actual children despite some them being incredibly dangerous to society. Later on in her life, she would eventually meet the famous Buzz Lightyear and his team of Mira, Booster and XR, when they came to Karn to check up on her when she wasn't responding to any messages sent by Star Command. She explained that her radio hadn't been working and since she had been so preoccupied with the animals, she didn't have a chance to fix it. They also stayed the night with her as their ship had been slightly damaged when they arrived on the planet. During their stay, Ozma and the team helped the other as Booster along with many of the animals were kidnapped by poachers. Though it may not have appeared much, but during their stay Ozma and Buzz started to fall for each other. Although both didn't openly admit their feelings, at the end before the team left, Ozma flirted with Buzz that if he was ever on her part of the Galaxy again, then he should come and visit her to which Buzz happily agreed. Gallery Buzz & Ozma's First Kiss.jpg Buzz & Ozma - Return to Karn.jpg Buzz & Ozma - Return to Karn (1).jpg Buzz & Ozma - Return to Karn (3).jpg Buzz and Ozma almost kiss.jpg Buzz & Ozma - Return to Karn (2).jpg Buzz & Ozma.jpg Category:Females Category:Scientists Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command characters